The Baker's Heart, The Criminal's Soul
by A.K.A. Producer Sam
Summary: She gives him a roof over his head, he does everything he can to protect her family. While trying to hide his dark past from them.
1. Chapter 1: Cupcakes and Criminals

**I've never been to jail so I don't know what happens after you get out...but this idea just kind of popped into my head**

**AN: Believe, As long as you love me and In an Instant are on hiatus, I have a huge writers block but I appreciate the support. **

**No Beta. I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 1: **

**Cupcakes and Criminals**

**(Part One) **

Dreaming of this day for so long. Finn couldn't believe it. _Twenty five years and I'm free. _He thought. Placing his toothbrush down his shoulder's tensed. Burying his head into his hands he didn't know what to do. Laugh? Cry? Both. Looking himself in the mirror. He wasn't a man you'd release into society. Although he would never kill anyone again. He definitly wasn't innocent looking either.

From body tattoos to the long hideous scar above his left eye down to his chin. Finn knew soceity wouldn't look all to kindly to a muscular scary lookin' guy like him. He tracedthe scar and exhaled. He had gotten the scar his first week he arrived at prison. There had been a huge brawl in the court yard, and Finn had accidently got caught by two gangs who had been fighting. He had been thrown into the hole for months after it.

Cracking a smile. He hadn't smiled in almost twenty-two years. He spent his first three years trying to learn the ropes of prison, learning that if you smiled...well the inmates would stop that. He just couldn't believe he was getting out today. He let out a scream of joy.

Stepping out of his jail cell for the last time. The only gaurd who hadn't treated him like the criminal he was. The only gaurd who wasn't corrupt, who had the biggest heart ever. Sam Evans. "Finn Hudson. God, I hope this'll be the last time I see your sorry ass walk down the hallway" He said eveloping him in a hug.

Finn smiled and blinked. "Count on it." Sam chuckled lightly clasping his shoulder.

"Sorry, ass son of a bitch." He told him. "Enjoy your last meal." Finn rolled his eyes. _Sure. _He thought.

As he walked to the cafeteria, Finn recieved many hand shakes, head nods and smirks from other inmates. Even some pats on the back. He honestly didn't realize he was actually going to missthis place. Well, not the place, more or less, than the people. Sitting down with some of his friends. Finn's smile faded, as he was eating his last prison meal (Thank God!) It really began to set in for him. All the questions he had no answers too. A terrified sinking feeling hit the pit of his stomach.

Where was he going to go? What was he going to do? He knew one thing for sure though. No one was ever going to hire an ex-convict. With no job, no one waiting for him on the outside. Finn was alone. And for the first time in twenty five years since he first entered prison...he was scared.

A few gaurds shook his hands and patted his back on the way out. As the gate opened, he waited. Wanting to take his first deep clean breath of fresh air, the moment he finally left prison.

The gate opened. It was the best day of his life. God, if he exhisted made sure the day was beautiful just for him. Bright blue skys, no cloud in sight. A sun, he can finally enjoy!. Walking out Finn took his first breath of fresh air. And it was amazing.

...

Last night had been the first night since his death. Rachel had cried herself to sleep. Today she just wanted to hide her misery, shame and guilt by staying locked up in her room. But she had to face the fact sooner or later, that she didn't have a birthday present for her youngest daughter Alex. Money was just too tight this year.

She would have to just understand that.

Wrapping her robe around her. She forced herself up to get ready for work. Her face completly red, taking a sad curly up in a ball shower. She forced herself downstairs ready to face the rough day ahead.

Downstaires her oldest daughter Haley, was cooking pancakes. "Pancakes?" It was weird seeing her daughter cooking since she can't.

"It is just pancakes? How hard can it be?" Haley asked. That question was answered when the pan Haley hadn't been watching caught on fire. She screeched and moved back.

Rachel quickly tossed the pan into the sink and grabbed her fire estinqusher. "How about I make the breakfast too." Rachel said with a smile. Alex came down.

"Why do I smell smoke? Did Haley try to burn the apartment building down again?" Alex asked.

"Haha." Haley joked rolling her eyes. "That was one time. Alex and you know it."

Alex stuck her tongue out, Haley did the same. "Girls." Rachel scolded. "Be nice."

"Yeah. I'm turning fourteen today you have to be nice to me."

"Fourteen's such a lame birthday." Haley joked.

"Is not! Mom!"

"Fourteen is a big deal. Haley." She told her. "Girls get ready for school and I'll have breakfast ready by the time you'll get down."

After making breakfast Rachel dropped her kids off to school. "Behave today" She called out the window "I don't want a call from the principle again."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

**Line Break**

She loved her job, what wasn't to love about owning a bakery. There was nothing more relaxing than baking and decorating cakes. But today she just wanted to hide in her room all day and cry and eat icecream.

"Hey Sweetie." Kurt greeted. He frowned when he saw her face. "Rough night?"

"Today's Alex's birthday." She breathed "And I couldn't buy her a present." She cried reaching into his wallet Kurt pulls out a hundred.

"I can't take this." She said

"Nonsense. Alex deserves a good fourteenth birthday, she's worked hard." Rachel quickly hugged Kurt.

"Thank you so much, Kurt. I don't know how I can repay you."

"Hey you hired me to work here. Consider this me repaying you." Kurt told her. He looked at a picture of Rachel and her children standing in front of the new bakery. Watching her leave, he sighed thinking about how much they had been through. How much Rachel had been through.

**...**

The city seemed a little bigger. Still clutching his belongings Finn swallowed. The last time he had been in New York was 1989. New York was different now. He didn't recognize any of the advertisments, some new buildings had been put in. He noticed a few missing.

He knew he was right about one thing. People did not like the way he looked. Mothers had pulled their children aside, some even covered their eyes. A few street cops kept an extra eye on him. He decided to look for a help wanted sign. New York had been one of those places where you could find a job automatically. Maybe, if you just hadn't gotten out of prison for murder...his stomach grumbled

Clutching it, he was starving. Glancing around for something cheap (and a help wanted sign) Sam had been kind enough to slip him a ten on his way out, it wasn't much but the gesture was so kind.

Probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. Striking two birds with one stone, Finn found a nice little bakery labeled The Pamela Lansberries. Clever, he thought once he got the joke. With a help wanted sign.

It was a cheesy 80's themed restaurant. _How originally. _He thought. A song he did recognize one of his favorites 'Sister Christain' by Night Ranger. A guy leaning over the counter, tapped a long to the beat. He looked up, barley paing attention. "I'm Kurt how can I help you?"

This was the first time he had spoken to 'real' people since he entered prison. Nervous he coughed and blushed. "I would like an application." Kurt placed an application on the counter, completly uninterested. "And some thing to eat."

Kurt finally looked up and gulped at the monster. "Okay." He calmly said eyeing the scar, he wished Rachel was here. She was usually much nicer to the freaks than he wa. He couldn't help but eye one of his tattoo's. His left arm was inked up in flames a grave above them. Christopher Hudson. It read in cursive. Burn in Hell.

"May I have a pen too?" He asked

"Sure." Kurt smiled nervously. When the door opened, Rachel came back. Carrying a barnes and noble bag. "Hey, there you are." Kurt smiled releaved. Forgetting Finn, he asked "What'd you get her."

"Just a couple of books, a couple of CD's." She shrugged "Just a few things she likes." She smiled "Thank you Kurt." She said giving him a kiss on his forehead. "I'll make sure Alex knows."

Kurt smiled. "Take the credit." He told her "You need it." He leaned in "If you want to pay me back take this creeps order."Kurt nudged his head, Rachel turned to see the man. She watched him struggle, his hands clenched his body shook. He couldn't even grasp the pen. Maybe, he heard what Kurt said. But of course she had to after what Kurt had done for her.

"Sure." She agreed. "I have to start baking a cake for Alex anyways."

Kurt dashed towards the back of the bakary. "Do you need help?" Rachel asked the man holding a small notepad.

"No." He smiled, Rachel watched his hand shake.

"What'll it be?"

"Oh um I haven't even gotten a chance to um look at the menu." Rachel gave him a nervous smile. "So? Who's Alex."

"My daughter," Rachel smiled proudly at him.

"How old is she."

"She turned fourteen today."

Finn smiled at the beautiful waitress. It had been awhile since he had done well anything with a woman. She seemed well nicer than the man, she was a mother so that meant she was nice to begin with right?. Talking to her made it seem wrong since she was so pretty.

But, yet. It made his stomach flutter with a weird feeling he hadn't felt in awhile. Accepted.

She was starring at him waiting for him to order, even though he read a lot in prison had hand a hard time concentrating on the menu. She smiled. "I'll give you more time."

He watched her walk away. A new song came on the juke box and she began to hum while she stirred the batter. After she poured the batter into the pan, she came back. "Sorry."She apologized. "What'll it be."

"The blueberry pancakes and orange juice." Finn told her, _well there went the rest of his money._

He sighed. At least he'd be full for awhile. He handed her his application, she smiled.

Heading back she glanced at his application no work history, no social security number, no references. Nothing. But his name...

Finn.

"Excuse me. Finn." Rachel said he looked up from his pancakes. "We need a little more information then just your name."

"Oh" He said sadly. "I know. I'm kind of homeless."


	2. Chapter 2: Cupcakes and Criminals

**_No_ Beta. AU. Don't own anything. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Excuse me. Finn." Rachel said he looked up from his pancakes. "We need a little more information then just your name."_

_"Oh" He said sadly. "I know. I'm kind of homeless."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**Cupcakes and Criminals **

**(Part 2)**

Rachel awkwardly store at the man. She had always been a sucker for the sob stories. She let out a laugh and ran to Kurt. "Kurt. Kurt problem." She said

"What did he try to kill you." Kurt joked. Rachel shot him a look and rolled her eyes.

"No. He said he was homeless." Rachel said. Kurt knew the look on his best friend all too well. Rachel had always fallen for the lost puppy types. It happened with Jesse and that got her Haley and nowhere to go since her dads had kicked her out for getting pregnant at seventeen. She had once been there too.

"Rachel. You can't bring in every homeless man you've seen. The last time you fell for someone with a sob story-"

"It wasn't a sob story." Rachel defended. Kurt exhaled deeply. It had been a year but the wounds where still fresh, for her and her daughters.

He just didn't want Rachel to get hurt again. She hadn't had the best luck in the love department.

"I know." Kurt said lowering his head. He looked at a picture of Caleb and Rachel together, and sighed.

"Please Kurt. Can we hire him, we need someone to do the maintenance around here. None of us are strong enough to carry the ladder."

"Alright." Kurt willingly agreed with her. He didn't like the idea at all. The guy with the tattoo's and scars looked way too scary for Rachel to handle. She was, compared to Finn, a tiny person. But he didn't want to upset Rachel more. He was torn. Between Protecting Rachel and her kids or letting Rachel get her way.

Rachel smiled and hugged Kurt. "Thank You. Kurt." She told him

She walked out and smiled. Finn was still eating the rest of his breakfast quietly. "So. Mr. Finn, what do you know about maintenance?"

Finn smiled at the waitress. He knew quiet a bit about maintenance, working on broken things in the prison helped him a lot. Calmed him almost. "Just the basics." Finn replied.

"Good. When can you start." Rachel asks.

Finn smiled. He was sure Rachel was only hiring him out of pity, but it was better than being outside.

"Um. Today I guess." Finn answered.

Kurt watched Rachel talk to him. It was simple, Kurt did not like him. He didn't like his reputation. Especially the scar or that freaky tattoo on his arm. Normally, he wouldn't judge someone who looked like that. But he was homeless which means either two things. He lost his job or he was in jail and just been released. Kurt was guessing jail.

He had been judgmental of Caleb too. He just thought Caleb was a punk kid. But he showed that he was a decent guy. Always saying 'please and thank you'. Holding the door open for Rachel, treating her like she was a princess. He spoiled Haley and Alex rotten too, always helping them with their school work, teaching them how to fish and hunt. He even re-decorated their entire room for them.

All Kurt wanted was for Rachel to smile again. Loosing Caleb had taken all the spark and life out of Rachel's eyes. If this guy looked like trouble he knew Rachel and the girls where going to get hurt again. And he didn't want it.

Rachel came back with a smile. She rubs Kurt's shoulder and squeezes it a little. "Thank you Kurt."

He hated how much that person made her happy. Finn stood up after he finished his food, he walked to Kurt and extended his hand out. "Hello. I'm Finn."

Kurt shot him a look. Thinking. _Are you outta your mind. My best friend might like you but I don't. _He gave Finn a deadly look, he lowered his hand.

"Okay. I'm gonna tell you this right away." Kurt said. "That woman who just hired you. Hired you out of pity." Finn went to say something. Kurt held his finger up. "Not done yet. That woman has also been through hell this past year and I am not going to let her go through that kind of pain again. She has two daughters, and if you ever EVER hurt her or them. I will murder you myself."

Rachel listened to Kurt threaten Finn. She wasn't surprised. Kurt had done the same thing to Caleb. It was more of a warning. This time he sounded serious. Kurt always had been protective of her and her daughters. Sometimes she was glad her daughters had him. Hell, she was glad he was in her life. He was always there when she needed him. Especially this last year. But sometimes...he became a little overprotective.

"Kurt." Rachel said the moment he walked back.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked. Rachel folded her arms. "All." He breathed.

"Kurt." Rachel said blinking a little. "I know you don't want me to get hurt. Or the girls to get hurt. And I appreciate that you're looking out for me-for us. But sometimes you go a little overboard and it's too much to handle."

"I'm sorry I care." Kurt said "But that guy is bad news."

"Kurt. We live in New York. The epicenter for freaks and weirdo's we can't judge people who walk into our business, we're hardly making money."

Pamela Lansberries was struggling a little. It was popular a few months after Opening Day. But now it's rare that the place is filled up.

"But. Yet, we need to hire a new employee." Kurt commented.

"Neither of us know how to change the lighting in this place without getting shocked. Neither of us know how to even change the lighting at all."

The two stood there silently. "Can you at least be nice to him when he comes over for dinner tonight?" Rachel asked Kurt before she walked away.

"Yeah." Kurt says. He blinks "Wait? What?"

Rachel comes out and takes care of Finn's plate. Finn smiled at her. "So. What do you want me to do?" Finn asked. Finn watched her look around.

"We need the lighting fixed." Rachel said showing him the box. "Kurt and I can never fix it without getting a horrible shock to it." She chuckles.

Finn smiled. "Oh that's easy." He said.

After working for an hour. Finn finally fixed the lighting. The place had been a lot brighter now. He smiled. It had been nice of Rachel to give him a job at her restaurant. Despite her co-worker's opinion about him.

He wasn't sure about his feelings for Kurt. He was...odd. A little harsh. But he's seen a lot crueler people in Prison. His cell-mate was worse than him.

He shudder. He didn't even want to think about his cell-mate. "That is better." Rachel smiled.

Both leaned on the wall awkwardly. Finn gave her a half-smile, Rachel folded her arms. She laughed nervously and moved her bangs back. She bit her lip. "So. Now What?" Finn asked

"Oh. Um. Bathrooms need to be cleaned." She said

"Okay. Yeah." Finn replied.

Finn quickly speed walk to the bathroom. "Finn wait."

"What?"

"You need your supplies." Rachel laughed. She handed Finn a bucket of cleaning supplies and gave him a soft smile.

It was a small grunt job. He had gotten a lot of those in prison mostly cleaning. But what he had never gotten was a smile. So. It was nice for him. He didn't actually mind cleaning for them.

* * *

After a long day of cleaning. It was closing time. Finn was nervous. Would he break in and sleep in the only place where people where nice to him. "Hey. Finn." Rachel said while putting on her coat. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" It would be nice for him to have a home cooked meal but Kurt's warning still stuck in his head. "If you're worried about Kurt. Don't be, he's actually one of the sweetest guys I ever know." She smiled.

Rachel drove Finn to her house. It was odd when he stepped into the unrecognizable vehicle. He looked around. "What kind of car is this."

"You're serious right?" Rachel asked with a chuckle. "Oh my God. You are?" She said. "It's a Kia." she told him. Finn then saw a weird square black phone with an apple symbol on the back of it. "Could you please plug my phone into the cassette tape." Inside the kia radio was a cassette player that allowed people to hook up their phones or iPod devices to their cars. Finn found the long cord and looked.

"Where do I plug this in at?" Finn asked

"Have you ever seen a phone before?" Rachel asked.

"No." Finn answered pretty seriously. Rachel store at Finn, with one hand she plugged the phone into the cord.

"Now. Go to the little music symbol on my phone and pick whatever you want."

"Okay." Scrolling through he didn't recognize any of the names Katy Perry? What the hell is a Lady Gaga? Who is One Direction? "What is this?"

"Most of the music on there is my daughter Haley's. I'm not as good as she is when it comes to electronics, when she tries to teach me how to use iTunes I end up crashing her computer." She says with a laugh. "So she just does it for me. If I where you don't click on One Direction or Justin Bieber."

"Why not?" Finn asked

"Seriously? Where you living under a rock for forty years?"

"Something like that." Finn said under his breath. Finn clicks on Justin Bieber. Rachel watches his face crunch up. She laughs.

"Your face is priceless."

He grabs the iPhone and switches it to shuffle. 'All of me' by John Legend plays. Finn kind of likes the tone of the song when he listens to it, but Rachel turns it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She apologizes breathing heavily waving her hand by her eyes. Obviously getting upset. "It's just that song was a song my ex-fiance' loved...we would sing it a lot in the car after work."

Finn didn't ask what had happened to this person because it was really none of his business. But he could tell she was still upset. If just a song had upset her... it was obvious that she was still hurting.

Once they got to the apartment building, Finn was surprised. It was a cheap apartment complex. Nothing over the top fancy. The loft itself wasn't that bad. "Sorry about the mess. I haven't had time to clean up lately." Rachel laughs "But don't worry. Go ahead and sit down anywhere."

In just a few hours. Finn has heard many mentions of this Caleb person that Rachel used to be in love with, but there where no pictures around the loft when there where tons of Rachel and her two daughters. Finn sat down. "You can turn the TV on if you want too." Rachel tells him. "Kurt will be here soon, my daughters should be home any minute." She says. Finn just nods.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asks. After many years of just working he doesn't want to sit there. He's not used to it.

"Nope, I'm fine." She tells Finn. "Cooking relaxes me." She tells him. The door opens and two girls enter.

"Mom. Alex got in trouble for skipping again." Haley tells.

"I did not." She says

"Alex. I thought we talked about this."

"I didn't skip. I was late to class, Mr. Schuester just hates me."

"Haley?" Rachel asks.

Haley shrugs. "She skipped."

"God! You suck!"

"Alex!"

"Shut up! Why can't you people just leave me alone?" Alex storms to her room and slams the door shut. Haley and Rachel sigh in frustration.

"Mom?" Haley says concerned. Finn watches Rachel with her daughter. "Are you okay."

"Yeah. " Rachel sighs "I'll talk to her."

Haley sat down and jumped at Finn. "Who are you?" She asked.

Finn smiled and held his hand out to Haley. "I'm Finn. You?"

"Haley." She says without shaking his hand. "I'm sorry about Alex. We've been through a lot...but she's been through a lot more." She laughs nervously. The man looked kind of scary to Haley. Although she had judged Caleb the moment he walked into their lives mainly to protect her mother, her mother had taught her never to judge people by the way they looked. and it was hard for her.

The long scar freaked her out but not as much as the flammed tattoo with the headstone freaked her out even more.

She was more worried about her sister. she used to be a smart girl with a good personality. After the car wreck she lost so much of herself including Caleb. It took her weeks to even talk the doctors worried that she was depressed. Alex had been Haley's best friend, even though they argued sometimes they still got along. Now Alex never wanted to hang out with Haley anymore or anyone for that matter. She was so rude now, especially to her and her mother.

Haley jumped when she heard a loud. "Stay the hell out of my life!" And a slam.

Rachel comes out in shock. Haley hugs her upset mother. "Just remember I share a room with her. If she wants to kill anyone it would be me."

Rachel rubbed her daughters back and saw Finn she completly forgot that Finn was there...

"Haley go do your homework in my room." Rachel tells Haley. She nods and takes her backpack to Rachel's room. When Alex acts out like this...it's better to leave her be. She just wished Alex would talk to her.

"Sorry about that." Rachel laughs a little trying to shake it off.

"No. It's okay." Finn said. It was really none of his business.

"She's been like that since she woke up." Rachel said

Rachel messed with her hair and sighed. She never liked thinking about how much her family changed. She hated how miserable Alex was and how much Haley was just trying to go on. When they both used to be so happy.

Rachel started to go through the cookbook. She had an idea about what she wanted to cook. She just needed the recipe. Grabbing a knife she accidentally cut herself. "Damn it." She cursed grabbing a rag.

Part of her just wanted this day to be over. She hadn't slept the night before, today was Alex's birthday and Alex wasn't even in the mood to celebrate obviously. She just didn't want Finn to go out into the streets.

It was true that she had almost been there once. Once her parents kicked her out, she had went to Jesse's for help and his parents had shipped him off to some overseas Military school. He had come back for a while to see and help with Haley but then his parents intervened and sent him off to boot camp. If it hadn't been for Kurt she would've been homeless and would've lost her daughter.

That was why she wanted to help every homeless person she ever saw on the street. Because she had almost been there herself twice. That was why she was helping Finn.

Finn rushed to her and asked if she was okay. She nodded. "Can you just get me a bandage." Finn nodded and looked in the top draw pulling out a bandage. He helped Rachel clean the cut, she winced when the warm water hit her.

"You okay." Finn asked again.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Rachel said. She just wanted to go in her room and cry. But she couldn't. Finn gently wrapped the bandage around her hand and smiled.

"You should get that checked before you go to work tomorrow" Finn told her.

"It'll be fine." Rachel told him. Finn gave her a smile and pinched Rachel's palms lightly. Rachel smiled a little nervously. She hasn't been so physically close to a guy since Caleb died. She took a deep breath in. She didn't want this to happen. "Thank you." she said to him before pulling away. She continued to work on the dinner.

* * *

Kurt didn't like the idea about having dinner with Finn but since it was Alex's birthday too. He pretty much had too. He had spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for Alex, it was really difficult to shop for her. She only likes reading and music.

She knows she likes old music, such as the 60's and 70's (sometimes 80's) era, maybe he should go to a record store and buy her a few records and a record player.

Going to the store he looks through the records. He was surprised at the choices there where it would be hard to choose. "Michael Jackson. Definitely" He says to himself pulling out 'Bad'

"She might like the N sync or the Backstreet boys..." He thought "She doesn't really like boy bands though." He saw a Madonna record and placed it in the basket. "That one is for me." He said.

He went to the B's and picked out a Beatles greatest hits and went to the S's for Frank Sinatra. Picked out a Rat Pack record. "I can't believe there are so many good records here" He says to himself.

He bought them all and amazingly found a record player at the store. "Does this work?" He asked.

"Yeah. Test it out if you want."

Kurt pulls in Frank Sinatra and plays Love and Marriage: the theme song from Married With Children, he starts to sing along. He played it through the song and waited for the player to break down. When it didn't he said. "I'll buy it."

When he got to the apartment building. He sighed and nocked on the door. Rachel answered. "hey." he said.

"Hey. Thanks for coming." He looked around the apartment.

"Where's the birthday girl?" He asked

"In her room declaring anarchy on the rest of the world." Kurt saw how upset Rachel looked and frowned. Alex had acted out a lot since Caleb died and he hated how she was treating everyone who understood her the most.

Kurt gave her a soft smile but it fell when he saw Finn sitting at the table with Haley watching her with a confused scrunched up face while she did her homework.

"Are you sure this is math?" Finn asked

Haley chuckled and shook her head. "No. It's Calculus 102 it's for the smart people like me."

"No need to brag. Haley." Kurt says walking in

"It'll be what gets me into a good college for free." Haley said. "Have either of you two went to college no I don't think you have."

Rachel folded her arms. "You know you're the reason why I didn't go to college in the first place right?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

Haley stuck her tongue out playfully at Rachel who stuck her tongue back out. The two laughed a little. "Dinner's almost ready Kurt. You can put the presents on the counter and maybe try to get the birthday girl to come out of hiding for one night."

"Yeah. Of course." Kurt said. Kurt nocked on Alex's bedroom door.

"Go away!" She yelled. Alex may hate Haley and Rachel right now but she definitely didn't hate him.

"It's me." There's silence on the other end. "Can I come in?"

He hears a nock on the other end of the door. Alex opens the door. Revealing that she had cried. "What?" She asked. Her cheeks where puffy and red. She had dark bags under her brown eyes as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

"You should come out and celebrate your birthday." Kurt told her.

Alex unlike Rachel and Haley who could not stop sobbing that night of the accident. Alex is still holding in anger and sadness. Kurt never saw her grieve with her family. She was so stubborn to admit that she was hurting and kept herself closed off from the world. Kurt hugged Alex. She hugged him.

"I'm scared." She admitted breathing through sniffles. Kurt hugged her.

"You should apologize to Rachel and Haley...they're just so worried about you." He told her.

"No." Alex shook her head. "They hate me." She said.

"Alex. You know that's not true..." Kurt said.

"I've been such a bitch to them though." she cried wiping a tear away.

Kurt wiped the tear away. "They understand...They know what you're going through. Honey. they know that this isn't you."

Alex nodded. Giving Kurt one last finale hug she headed downstairs. "Hey. Alex." Haley said with a nervous smile. "Oh my God you look so pretty."

Haley wasn't sure on how to act around her sister. She loved her sister so much, yet she was kind of afraid of her mood right now. Alex had always been known to act out over some little things.

Alex saw through that and shot her a look. Haley laughed nervously and messed with the pencil. Alex hugged her. "Okay." Haley said shocked.

"I love you." Alex told Haley.

Haley rubbed her shoulder. "I love you too."

During Dinner. Alex says a prayer. Rachel being Jewish was never that big of a prayer, but Caleb had been a very religious kind of guy-a Christian. It was hard for Rachel to allow her children to convert to Christianity but Caleb had went along with many of her "weird" habits so she was willing to adjust to this. She still wears Caleb's cross necklace though, she just feel close to him.

But she loved that Alex was at least trying to connect with Caleb again. Rachel wears his necklace, Haley wears his firefighter jacket. Alex avoided him the best she could.

"So. I would like to say a toast to my birthday girl." She says. Alex blushed.

"She does this every year." Haley tells Finn.

"Fourteen Amazing Years. Alexandra Lea Berry and I haven't regretted a single moment of it."

"I wouldn't have said it any better myself." Kurt said

* * *

After dinner. Alex opened her presents, she loved Kurt's presents the most. She loved the trinkets and books her mom got her. She had even got a couple of movies she had wanted to see and a iTunes card.

Haley hadn't given her hers yet. But, they have a tradition on each other's birthdays. Where they'd sneak down for some midnight cake and exchange their gifts privately, and watch a marathon of their favorite shows.

Now she was just listening to her mom, Kurt and sister talk about the weirdest things. It was finally starting to feel like normal again.

Although she missed Caleb terribly.

She wasn't so sure on that Finn guy yet. He seemed nice. Haley liked him, but Haley doesn't really have a good judge of people either from meeting her boyfriend.

Doing dishes quietly with Finn. She just felt uncomfortable around him. Maybe it was the tattoo (or the scar) she didn't know.

"You know my mom seems to like you." She tells Finn. He just quietly listens to Alex talk. After hearing the outbursts today, it's best that he doesn't say anything. Just let her open up. She hands him the dish, he drys it and places it in the dish holder. "I haven't seen her smile in a while. Or laugh. You come along and she's laughing, flirting, smiling."

She smiles and trails off "You don't talk much do you?" No Answer. "Well. I'm glad she has you." Alex says she breaths. "I may not totally be okay with whatever you two are yet, but don't hold your relationship off yet just because of me. I'll be fine."

Relationship? What? Flirting? What? Finn asked himself. He hadn't thought Rachel was flirting but then remembered her feet touching his feet, her blushing and moving her hair back. A little laugh. That was flirting? He asked himself.

Rachel is listening to Alex talk to Finn. Whatever Kurt said sure did help. Thank God, she was running out of ways to help her. She didn't think she was flirting either but maybe she was. Alex had never experienced flirting maybe she just misread the signals. Hell maybe even she misread the signals. So she accidentally touched his foot, so what if she pinched his elbow every once in awhile...OH MY GOD. She was flirting.

...

Rachel said goodnight to the girls that night. Like she always does. Even though "They're too old for it." She still likes to tuck them in and kiss them on their foreheads although she knows of their tradition. She just has to act like she doesn't.

Rachel says goodbye to Kurt. "Well. Kurt. Go ahead, rant, judge."

Kurt didn't know how to reply. He was happy that the girls where opening up to him. He just didn't want the girls to get hurt, that's all. "I'd really just want you to be happy Rachel." Since there was no point in arguing about it. Rachel smiles and hugs him. "I just want you to be careful."

"I know. Kurt." She smiles. "I will."

Finn is sitting on the couch. She had already invited him to stay with them for a while. "Want to watch some movies." Rachel asked.

"Sure." Finn shrugs.

"What kind are you into." Rachel asks. "Comedy. Romance. drama. Sci-fi."

"doesn't matter." Finn said. "Surprise me."

Rachel picked Ted. She was in the mood to laugh. It had been a long day and she was ready for bed. she sits down and leans into Finn's shoulder.

"So." Finn cringed. "This is about a talking teddy bear?"

"Basically."

"I don't get it, who finds this interesting."

"Haley does." Rachel answered.

* * *

Finn helped Rachel that night with the extra room. She didn't know how she felt about Finn. He was definitely interesting, she guessed that was probably one of the reasons why she may have feelings for him.

God. She was so terrified at that thought.

It had been too soon for her to move on. She takes a deep breath trying to clear her head of this thought.

_Take your time. Sweetie. _She told herself.

she didn't like the feeling she got earlier when she curled up with him. She didn't even know why she curled up with him.

She did however like his laugh. He laughed throughout the movie the hardest at the part where the hooker had taken a shit on the floor and Lori tried cleaning it up.

_It's only been less than a year, Rachel don't rush into anything until your ready. _She thought.

she screwed up though.

She kissed him.

_Sorry. Evil cliffhanger. but it was almost 5,000 words and that's waaay too much to absorb in one chapter. Hoped you liked it. I revealed Haley's father. Are you surprise or not. I don't plan on revealing Alex's father until later but leave a guess in a review or go to my poll. _


	3. Chapter 3: Temporary Home

_She Screwed up._

_She kissed him._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Temporary Home**

She hadn't meant to kiss him though. She had meant to kiss him goodnight though. Maybe her lips just slipped and she accidentally got his lips instead of his cheek.

But. Deep down. She knew the truth.

She was attracted to him.

And she hated himself for it.

She left the room feeling like she had cheated on Caleb. She still had her engagement ring on for Christ's sake!

Rachel slides herself into the corner. She was breathing heavily. She didn't know what to do. She pulled herself up and forced herself to open the box.

Going into her closet she found the box labeled 'Caleb'. She traced the name.

She breathed deeply and cut the tape off and opened the box. She pulled her favorite picture of them out. It was a picture of her and Caleb the night they had gotten engaged with his arms wrapped around her.

She just wanted things to go back to that.

The next room over. It's midnight. Her mom should be in bed by now. Haley knew her routine well. She stays up until roughly eleven, to have time to herself.

Even when she was little Haley tried her best not to interrupt her mother's free time...since she hardly ever had any. Not that Rachel didn't mind that she would sometimes sleep with her because nightmares would wake her up.

Alex was a little different. She hardly had bad dreams when she was little if she ever did. She'd just sleep in Haley's bed.

She snuck into the kitchen feeling like a burglar almost. Or like she was sneaking into school after being late.

Opening the kitchen she grabbed two pieces of cake and snuck back into her and Alex's room. She pulled out Alex's present, a saxophone bronze necklace with Alex's initials A.L. B on the inside that cost her all her tip money she had saved. It was worth it though.

She loved it, she just hoped Alex would too.

Alex wasn't that pickie. Though.

She tried waking her sister up but failed. Sighing, she ate the cake herself and watched a Friends marathon. Alex was probably exhausted anyway, Haley just have to find some other way to give her her present.

* * *

The next morning Rachel came downstairs to find Finn cooking eggs. "Morning." She smiled awkwardly. She sat down on the stool wrapping her robe around her. She didn't sleep that much last night, she paced the entire night in her room thinking about the kiss and the current mess she was in.

"Morning." he smiled back at her. "I hope you don't mind me cooking breakfast for you and the girls."

"No not at all." She said. Most days, she barely had time to cook them a real breakfast so she just send them with either a muffin or a doughnut. She knew they would appreciate it.

"What's that smell?" Alex asks coming downstairs already in her school clothes.

"Eggs." Finn replied.

"Oh my god. Mom are you dying?"

Rachel blinked back. "Why would you think that."

"Well. This is the first time we've actually had a cooked breakfast."

"So. Someone has to be dying in order for me to cook breakfast."

"Technically. I'm the one cooking breakfast." finn smiled

"What smells so good?" Haley asked coming down.

"Finn is cooking breakfast." Alex tells her

Haley blinked. "Is someone dying?"

"Why do they ask that?" Finn wondered

"Because." Rachel says through teeth glaring at her daughters. "It's been awhile since I've cooked them breakfast and they think it's the end of the fricken world."

"Well." Haley begins

"Is it?." Alex finishes.

"No" Finn smiles "You three have just been really nice to me, so I thought I'd help around the house."

Rachel smiled at Finn, he didn't seem to be bothered by the kiss. Like it never happened. She was glad...and a little offended.

Alex and Haley did the weirdest most unexpected thing Rachel ever saw. They helped him cook breakfast. Alex smiled at Finn. "It's a nice gesture, but you're doing it wrong" She said

"Sorry." He chuckled. It had been awhile since he made eggs. He was a cook for a while in prison but only for the first five years. He did like the idea of Alex talking to him, although he was terrified of her at the same time.

_Probably just grief. _Finn thought.

Finn never lost anyone important to him. So, he didn't know what it was like. Rachel said that it would take a while for them to warm up to him.

"Haley why don't you get ready for school and I'll continue helping Finn." Rachel told her

"Alright."Haley agreed. Heading upstairs.

Standing next to Finn she hated the feelings she had for him. The feelings where the same feelings she had for Jesse, Caleb and one other man. She had a tingly sensation when they accidently touched hands, "Sorry." She flushed.

Finn flushed too. Rachel was pretty (After being in prison for twenty-five years you really can't be that picky with woman either): Outta his league, oh most definitely. His rough personality, tattoos, and scars. Her innocent moon eyes, tiny figure. Would he be able to handle a relationship with a girl whose fragile.

Probably not. But he'd certainly try.

He didn't mind Haley and Alex. They where nice, sweet, accepting but they would be harder to convince that he wouldn't hurt their mom.

Alex was carefully watching them as they where cooking. Glaring. Is it possible for a fourteen year old girl to scare the crap out of a guy who killed someone? Yes.

She wasn't really doing anything. That was what scared finn the most. Well she was pretending to read. Other than that there was no emotion on her face. Just a look in her eye, like you touch her, I'll kill you look.

After the group ate. Rachel and Finn got ready for work, Rachel began looking through some of Caleb's old clothes. Yeah she hated that someone else would be wearing his shirts but Finn needed new clothes, the shirt he had on must've been from the late 80's. "Here." She smiled at Finn handing him a plain black shirt.

"You're okay with me wearing his old shirts?" Finn asked

She wasn't but "Yeah." She lied.

"Thanks." He smiled sitting down on Rachel's bed, Rachel watched him remove his old shirt. His whole stomach and back where covered in tattoos, all home-made. She swallowed, she couldn't describe any-he put his shirt on too fast. "I hope that didn't make it to awkward for you." finn said causing her to jump.

Rachel shook her head. Finn chuckled a little. "Sorry." He apologized.

"No." she said answering his previous question. "It's-It's not awkward."

Finn smiled and stood up. "Do you happen to have an extra tooth-brush?" Finn asked "It's been awhile since I brushed my teeth."

"Yeah." Rachel said "Here. I'll help you with the bathroom."She said. Finn followed Rachel into the tiny bathroom and handed him a unopen toothbrush. She smiled. "I am going to go drop the girls off to school, before we go to work is that okay?"

"Yeah."

Rachel went to leave, she turned around. "Look the kiss, I'm sorry to have put you in an awkward place but I'm not exactly in the best state to start a new relationship. I hope that doesn't create such awkwardness between us but I hope you can stay around I think the girls like you."

Finn smiled. "Yeah. I think I can stay around."

"Girls time for school." Rachel pounded on their room.

"God mom give us five minutes!" Haley shouted

"Maybe if you hadn't spent this whole time talking to Ryder-" Haley jumped on Alex and wrapped her legs around Alex's covering her mouth.

"Can you keep your big mouth shut?" Haley asked

Rachel shook her head back. "I hope Ryder is a girl's name." She mumbled to herself

Finn chuckled. "I don't think it's a girl's name."

"Oh Boy." Rachel breathed

"Well. She is fifteen." Finn defended as they walked down the stairs

"I was fifteen when I got pregnant with her." Rachel stated.

"That doesn't mean she'll make the same mistakes" Finn said. Finn smiled at Rachel. "She's a good girl."

Rachel smiled. Haley is often misunderstood at school by teachers and students, people see her as a typical rebellious fifteen year old. When in reality she's the sweetest most down to earth overprotective girl you ever met. It was nice to have someone else think she's a good kid.

When the girls came down. Rachel took them to school. There was a bit of awkwardness in the car. Alex was staring out the window, ear buds in. Haley was texting on her phone. Finn was staring out the window tapping a long to the music.

Rachel had to admit she liked this little scene. This was one of the many things she missed.

* * *

The place was empty today. Kurt silently made dough, Rachel spent most of her time in the back with Finn.

Kurt loved Rachel but she let her guard down easily when it came to love. She was so naive' for affection it always sucked watching her get hurt afterwords. She had been in love with both Haley and Alex's fathers' and that only left her alone with an unplanned pregnancy. Who said Finn was going to be any different.

Finn gave him a smile again. Kurt nodded. The smile was getting annoying. He swore every time Finn saw him, Finn smiled.

Rachel came up and sat by Kurt. "Done with the make out session?" Kurt asked still rolling dough.

Rachel smirked and slapped Kurt playfully. "We didn't make out Kurt."

"I'm sure you didn't." Kurt said

"So. What do you think of Finn?" Rachel asked changing the subject. The two watched Finn quietly replace lightbulbs.

"You really want my opinion." He breathed

"If it's a nice one." Rachel said

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course it had to be nice. "Fine." He agreed watching Finn work "He is handsome."

"Something other than handsome." Rachel moaned

"The girls seem to like him. I guess I can manage it." Kurt said. The girls don't just like anyone, hell when Rachel hired Kurt. Haley and Alex hardly said a word to him. He barely got a hi out of them. Rachel almost looked disappointed. "What?" Kurt groaned.

"Well. That's it."

"I'm not sure what you want?" Kurt admitted "You want me to tell you to go for it. Go for it. What you do in bed isn't any of my business." He laughed "And I don't intend to know about it."

Rachel was blushing now. "That's not what I meant." She mumbled embarrassingly biting her lip. "I meant as an employee."

"As an employee he's fucking fantastic. He saves us from the heavy lifting and the real work around here." Kurt said

"And as a friend?" Rachel asked

"You wanted a nice opinion I gave you one." Kurt said with a smirk. Rachel frowned.

"You could be nice to him though." Rachel said

"I could not be nice to him either." Kurt said. "You know I love you right."

"I guess." Rachel sadly whimpered

Kurt looked at Rachel. "Sweetie." Kurt scolded. "You're really going to pick me over him."

"Who says I'm going to pick anyone over anyone." Rachel said. She wrapped her arms around Kurt and gave him a big sloppy kiss on his temple "You know I'll always love you right?"

He didn't know. She's been spending an awful lot of time flirting with Finn an awful lot.

But that didn't mean she liked him right?.


End file.
